My Angel
by Yaori Himura
Summary: Yukimura has moved together with his family, leaving everyone behind. What new world awaits him? Will he be satisfied with his new life?
1. Chapter 1

My Angel

a/n: Okay. A new story begins. I dunno if you'll like this one. I think the plot is kinda stupid. Just wanna hear what you think after you read this.^^

Disclaimer: As usual, PoT is not mine. D'ya think a low-life like me will ever have the chance to own such an amazing anime? Not in a million years!^^

My Angel

After the game with Echizen, Yukimura told the Tennis club that he and his family were moving. All of his teammates questioned him. But one person silenced them all, Sanada Genichirou. It hurt Yukimura that he will leave all of his club members. Although he, along with the other 3rd years, would graduate anyway, being far away from them was hard. Especially far away from Sanada.

~*~

It's been a week since they had moved. Yukimura always locked himself up in his new room, crying because of the sorrow that was engulfing him. He never really had a choice. Many people would say that he still had tennis, but honestly, the surgery could only give him one last game to play. And it angered him that he lost that one last game. And it hurt him more that right now, no one was there to comfort him and be with him. It felt bad to be this weak.

People always looked up at him, but only one person knew his weakness. And that person isn't with him anymore. He knew that he couldn't do anything about it. So all Yukimura did was bury his face in his pillow and cry loudly, hoping that someone would understand his grief and stay with him. But he knew that his tears won't do anything. Miracles never popped out from bubbles, anyway.

End of Chapter 1

a/n: Chapter 1 was meant to be short. But I'm sure that as time passes by, and many more things happen, the chapters will be longer. I promise you. Well, I want to know what you think. Well, I guess I can't hear your opinions yet because nothing is happening. Please tell me what you think when the plot has progressed. Review and review. Thank you.^^


	2. Chapter 2

My Angel

a/n: I'm a bit sad I only had two reviews. Thanky you animefanatic01 and my very own sis, Mei hanasakura!!T.T

They're my only reviewers. If you're reading this crap, please review. I need it. T.T

My Angel

It was a miserable day for Yukimura. His mom had been worried about him. When the woman asked her husband, the man just replied with a smile and said that it was completely normal.

Yukimura had spent the day staring out the window, ondering if Jackal and the others would come visit him. In his hand, he held his phone, hoping it would ring and he would hear Sanada's voice on the other end. But he knew fate all too well. It was bound not to happen. Oh how he hated destiny's interference with his happiness.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Summer vacation was terribly boring. Nothing good happened to him. All hope was beginning to fade away when suddenly, he heard his mom calling him.

"Seiichi! Genichirou is here to see you!"

It had surprised him. He never knew Sanda would bother going here. It was kilometres away from the vice-captain's house. But distance didn't seem to bother the man.

"Seiichi!" His mom called once more.

"I'm coming, okaasan!" He called back.

He didn't bother fixing his ruffled hair or his clothes. He just ran downstairs and there he saw Sanda, standing at the doorway, same as ever.

"Sanada..." He muttered in disbelief.

"I've come to see you, Yukimura..."

End of Chapter 2

_a/n: This is your conscience. The author of this fanfic put all her effort in this. She had a hard time. Have a heart. You only have one more thing to do to help her. You see that button below? There. Do you see it? Yes. Seems pressable, huh? Why don't you press it? Yes. Write whatever you want. Reviews are important, don't you think?_


	3. Chapter 3

My Angel

a/n: So, here's chapter 3. I've got zero things to say, really. So, I just hope you enjoy this one.^^

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm a girl. I'm a Filipina. There's so many things to say that are not Takeshi Konomi traits.^^

My Angel

"I've come to see you, Yukimura."

Yukimura was shocked and happy to see the vice-captain there, visiting him.

"Come on in." Yukimura said and made way for Sanada as the an entered his residence.

They had tea, as usual and nothing much was said.

"So, what brings you here?" Yukimura asked. He was curious on what drived the man to visit him.

"I'm not sure myself. I just had the feeling I should come." The vice-captain replied.

Yukimura was surprised. It was rare for the man not to know his purpose. But the captain has smiled. Sanada was lonely that's why he came.

After a short talk, Sanada had finally said goodbye. Yukimura walked him out and both of them waved goodbye. As Yukimura was waving, he saw something near the bushes.

He went near to it slowly and carefully and saw a little boy. The boy was sleeping and didn't seem to wake up due to Yukimura's presence.

Yukimura wondered on why there was a young boy there but he didn't think of that any further when he saw the wounds that covered the boy's arms and legs.

Yukimura acted out of instinct and grab the boy's arm, which caused him to wake up.

"You're hurt!" Yukimura shuted, worried and looked at the boy.

They met each other's gaze and Yukimura saw a familiarity in the boy's features.

"You look like..."

End of Chapter 3

a/n: Was this too short?! I don't know what's going on with me but I think my chapters aren't growing longer, but growing shorter. Anyway, please review so you can have your long chapters. Thank you.^^


	4. Chapter 4

My Angel

a/n: Yeah, how many days or weeks have passed since I've updated? I'm sorry. I'm really getting into "cabal". I can't help it. So, I'm really, really sorry. I'm not gonna update for a while again. I'm warning you right now. You never know when I will update. So, my deepest apologies readers. Anyway, maybe when I remember to brin g my notebook, I may update "Intersection". I always forget it. So, I don't think I'll be updating my other stories right now. I'm going to update my fiction at fictionpress after I write this. If you are interested, you can look for my fiction. It's entitled "Vampire Cathedral". So, thank you for waiting for my update. Hope you enjoy this chappy. ^_^

My Angel

"You look like...Sanada..." Yukimura said indisbelief while looking at the boy in front of him.

The boy was intimidated by Yukimura but he had a firm gaze. Yukimura was surprised to find the boy. He looked so much like Rikkai's vice-captain.

Yukimura took the boy inside their house and hurriedly went to his room. He cleaned the boy's wounds and the boy just kept quiet.

"How doid you end up here?" Yukimura suddenly asked.

The boy didn't answer and Yukimura looked up at him. There was a glint on the young captain's eyes that told the boy to answer if he wants to live.

"I..I-I ra-ran a-away fro-from ho-home..." The boy stuttered.

"Why?"

This time, the boy bit his lip and tried hard not to cry. Sensing this, Yukimura embraced the boy.

"Alright, I won't ask, anymore. Whatever it was, it was hard for you, wasn't it?"

~*~

After a while, the boy had fallen asleep. Yukimura left him on the e\bed and the young man sat beside him.

Yukimura stared at the boy and smiled.

'Perhaps Sanada looks angelic when he sleeps...'

Yukimura chuckled at the thought and continued to look at the boy.

'Maybe I can call him my son...Sanada's and mine...'

Yukimura decided to name the boy Gen. He didn't really care whether the boy didn't want to be called that way. He would have a new life with Yukimura. Maybe Yukimura as Gen's mother? Sanada would be the father and Gen would be their beloved child in their new family.

Yukimura was having so many wild ideas that he ddin't realize he was getting sleepy.

"That's it for the day." Yukimura mumbled. He stood up and sat at the chair in front of his desk. He bowed his head and clsoed his eyes. Soon, he fell to a deep slumber.

End of Chapter 4

a/n: That was so short, wasn't it? Well, I've got nothing to say but that disappointed me. Wuhuhuhuhu...

So, please wait patiently for my other stories and this to progress. Don't lose hope on me!!! I love you readers!!! XD


End file.
